FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a process and apparatus for coating a band of a coating composition about an element; and particularly relates to a process and apparatus for selectively coating a band of solder paste about an electrical terminal or component lead, flowing the solder paste to provide a layer of molten solder and fusing the layer of solder about the terminal or component.